Son of Pluto
by Gamer95
Summary: Setsuna never thought she could have a family of blood relatives. But when she reads into the troubled childhood of Harry Potter, she feels obligated to prevent the events in the flashbacks from coming to pass. So, with the help of her past self, she changes history, and gives him what he needs: love, affection and a mother. [Co-writer: Bucio]
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the utopian city of Crystal Tokyo , capital of the new Silver Millennium , which was created after Sailor Moon woke again to save the planet, with the power of the Silver Crystal, after the Great Freeze happened to early twenty-first century.

And while many lives were saved, too many were lost, destroying entire cultures.

So during the reconstruction of the world, Sailor Moon, now known as the Neo-Queen Serenity, and the other Sailors were given the task of trying to salvage as much as possible of each lost culture, lest they fall into oblivion and be remembered as part of the history of the planet .

To do this, a museum responsible for keeping records of the past and showing objects on display in these cultures was created. Sailor Mercury was responsible for overseeing the work of the museum, besides helping to classify and record everything that came to the museum from the various ruins of the old cities around the world.

Just another installment of objects from the past was the current dilemma, as it came to things from the ruins of the old London, and while some things seemed to come from the late twentieth century, there were others who were of the same era, but seemed more like the 60s and 70s.

Ami sighed heavily, unable to correctly classify the objects before her. The volunteers working at the museum were baffled as well, for how was it possible that there were objects that appeared to have existed in the same period, yet appeared to be from different eras? Everything in the collection seemed out of time.

" Time... Ah-ha!" Thought Ami. "Perhaps I could ask for help from Sailor Pluto!" The black-haired young woman was visiting the Crystal Palace at the time, so it would be a little difficult to get in contact with her... But she was the Guardian of Time, being extremely knowledgeable about history as a result. She could have an idea of the batch of objects that were confusing everybody working in the museum... With that in mind , she sent a message to Pluto with the Sailor-communicator, asking her to come to help her with some things in the museum.

Some time later, when answering the message of Ami, Setsuna came to the museum. She had been more than happy to accept the request, as she liked to visit the museum from time to time to take brief rest periods from her efforts to protect the Stargate. Her favourite thing to do in Crystal Tokyo was look back on the memories that came with the various artifacts, which was the reason for her current visit.

Wasting no time, Setsuna went to the part of the museum where objects were classified before assembling the exhibits, for she knew that's where Sailor Mercury was most likely to be.

"Hello, Ami. I received your message. What do you need from me?" Setsuna asked Ami, who was quite happy to see her, both because she was glad to see her friend, and because she was anxious to speed up the research a bit.

"Setsuna! Hello!" Ami hugged her friend. "Thanks for coming, because I really need your help." explained Ami, while walking toward the table where they had various objects, Ami explaining to Setsuna what was wrong with them.

"So you mean they can not classify these objects in particular?" asked Setsuna to Ami, noticing the objects that were in the workbench: various wooden sticks, a broom made of wood with metal parts, books that seemed fictional, a hand-woven bag, and a trunk written with "HP written in gold letters.

Ami nodded and continued. "Yes, and the problem is that although they seem to be from the 60s and 70s, they're actually from the last decade of the twentieth century." Setsuna nodded. "And after running a quick scan through my computer, some energy is detected in some of them, especially the objects inside the trunk."

"I see." Setsuna replied with a nod. "I will do all I can to help you." Ami smiled and nodded, then yawned. Setsuna frowned.

"Ami, how long have you stayed awake attempting to decipher these objects?"

"Dunno..." Ami mumbled.

"This will not do. You need to get some rest, Ami."

"But...I need to get this done-"

"I will do it. You need your rest. I will inform you if I find anything of interest." Ami hesitated, then nodded.

"Fine...But I expect to be woken up the moment you learn something about these."

"Well of course." Ami left the room, and Setsuna focused her attention on the suitcase. "She said these came from the ruins of the old London ... London" Setsuna thought a little more until she gave up being, unable to remember anything else at the moment. " Setsuna decided to pull open the trunk and see what was inside.

Inside were seven objects and a note, written on old parchment. Curious, she took it and began to read.

_This letter has been left in the memory of Harry Potter, boy who lived, saviour of the wizarding world, which was not apprecitative of his sacrifice. His friends and colleagues leaves this trunk and its contents as mementos of a hero who's life was forgotten, hoping that whoever finds it will know of its history, preventing it from getting lost to the sands of time._

_Army of Dumbledore, and the Order of the Phoenix_

Setsuna put a hand on her hip, and frowned down at the letter, slightly surprised by the contents. Then she remembered the secret community of practioners of magic, the witches and wizards. "So this is all that remains of them." She whispered to herself. She looked down at the seven items protruding from the trunk.

An envelope, a silver sword, a large eagle feather, a goblet of metal and glass, a small white glass orb, a worn book, and an old wand.

These items, unbeknownst to her, would be key to a very important event in the woman's life.

Driven by curiousity, she took the first object, the envelope, which read:

Mr. Harry Potter

The cupboard under the stairs.

Privet Drive # 4

And as she placed her hand over the envelope, she saw a bright flash...and suddenly, she was seeing scenes of this Harry Potter's past.

The first thing she saw was an infant lying outside of an average looking house. It quickly flashed to another scene...of the same infant being ignored as a fat one was fed a massive mountain of scrambled eggs. Another flash...and it showed the same infant inside of a dark, cramped cupboard under the stairs, having had an accident, crying and screaming until an obese man had come downstairs and yelled at him to shut up, frightening him into silence. Next scene showed a one year old toddler getting yelled at by a horse-like woman for allegedly ruining her garden. When he said nothing, looking nervously at the ground, she proceeded to slap him across the face hard enough to leave a visible hand mark, drag him outside and toss him into the garden, furiously whispering at him to fix what he messed up on and do it right. When his uncle had come home that night, he had failed to finish his task up to Petunia's standards.

As a result, the little boy ended up getting punched in the face and stomach by the fat man and dragged off to his cupboard. He had begun crying softly, only to be yelled at to shut up and never cry again or he would suffer. Next scene, a two year old boy was running around cleaning every room in the house spotlessly, only to be punished anyway when his obese cousin messed up all of his hard work.

After that, the same two year old cooking breakfast and being denied permission to eat anything he had personally cooked. Then, a scene of the same two year old boy being thrown into his cupboard after a vicious beating that left his skin tattered, his eyes swollen shut, his limbs broken...And despite the pain he was clearly feeling, he held strong, refraining from crying...

Setsuna felt disgusted to see the poor child suffer so much, but continued to watch, and so continued the abuse for years, always being abused, punished and exploited to the extent that she doubted the humanity of the Dursley, and while the poor boy, had reached the point that he had lost all hope that things would change, until his eleventh birthday (which he had begun to doubt he would survive his increasingly worse annual beatins), which was when his world changed.

The next thing she noted, was one of the most important moments in the life of the boy, when he learned about his legacy, being a wizard. Setsuna felt the joy of Harry knowing that his life could change. He could escape from that hell, and he had met his first friend, the gentle half-giant Hagrid.

She saw him spend his first year at Hogwarts, and the adventures he lived through with his first friends of his age (as Dudley made sure that did not have any before) the simple Ron and the smart Hermione, the mischievous Weasley twins, Fred and George, and the Director of the school Albus Dumbledore.

And at the end of his first year, the director told him he would have to spend the holidays with his family before returning back to Hogwarts, the following year, when Harry asked if he could stay in school during summer, news that filled him with regret, knowing that he should return back to his own hell.

And that is when the first memory ended. Setsuna shed tears for the innocent child that had suffered so much at the hands of his cruel relatives. But she still had a sliver of hope that things would look up for him. Wordlessly, she placed her hand over the sword, allowing the next memory to play before her eyes.

She saw the memories of what apparently was his second year at the school of magicians, but not before seeing what happened before returning when the house elf Dobby tried to warn him of a danger he would run into if he returned to school, besides being the answer to why his friends had not written during the summer.

When the little elf, to prevent Harry return to Hogwarts, ruined an important dinner for Vernon, he was so enraged that gave him the beating of his life to Harry, to the point of breaking the bone of the arm and locking him in the room that he had been given to save face, if Hagrid was going back to look for him.

While Setsuna hated seeing him so mistreated, she was glad to see little Harry had been prepared (proving to be quite intelligent) and bought potions for occasions like this, to avoid pain, which served to hide his situation when the twins and Ron went to get him out, starting their adventures in the second year.

She saw him live a true moment of peace with the Weasleys, as well as the trip to Diagon Alley, meet the faker Lockhart, get on the flying car to Hogwarts, enduring the stigma of being discriminated against for talking to snakes, and survive the attacks caused by the damn cursed journal, and her heart stopped, seeing him fight the Basilisk to save the life of Ron's sister and restore the reputation of his friend Hagrid.

She shook her head. This child's life was so difficult... Surely his third year wouldn't be as full of danger as his previous two, right? Without missing a beat, she placed her hand over the third item and waiting to see the memory...

The third object was a beautiful silver and very soft to the touch feather, and while Setsuna thought that, she saw the memories of his third year.

The poor guy seemed to be cursed because something always happened before going to Hogwarts. After school that year, Dumbledore convinced Vernon to allow Harry to return. Vernon grudgingly accepted to save face. Harry, later asked his signature to go to village near Hogwarts, Hogsmeade; and after Vernon beat him for having to deal with the Wizards, the human whale accepted, happy after giving him a lesson, but only if Harry did not cause problems during the visit of Vernon's sister Marge.

Naturally, it all went wrong for Harry, much to Setsuna's annoyance, because while Marge was worse with him than the Dursleys, Harry endured anything to get permission, and after enduring the combined abuse of all of the Dursleys, when Marge began to speak ill of his parents, Setsuna was surprised to see Harry do something that he had never dared to do.

Harry objected, raising his voice and opposing his torturers for first time, enraged by the lies Marge told about his parents, which made his magic react, accidentally inflating Marge, resulting in Harry escaping after Vernon hit him in the left shoulder to the chest in the back, with a poker, which began another of his years.

A worried Setsuna, saw him, while still hurt by the wound inflicted by Vernon, raise his wand in the presence of a huge black dog, climb the Knight Bus and return to the world that was his only consolation, learning of the threat of Sirius Black and suffer against Dementors and meet another friend of his parents, Remus Lupin, and suffer from the loss of his Nimbus 2000 and surprised to receive the powerful Firebolt, besides the fond memories of when he rode on the backs of Buckbeak the hippogriff (Where the feather had come from].

She felt his pain and anger when he found out why Sirius Black was a danger to him, and who was actually the dangerous prisoner, and see him at the end of the memories of that year, act courageously to defend his friends and she was surprised, as he found out what really happened the night his parents were killed.

What surprised Setsuna was seeing another object besides her powers as Sailor Pluto, allowing time travel, the time-turner, and was proud to see Harry save his godfather with the help of hippogriff Buckbeak, after saving the creature too.

Sighing sadly, the sailor scout shook her head. His life truly was very difficult...And she had a strong feeling it wasn't going to get any easier from that point on. She picked up the silver goblet, admiring the craftsmanship for a moment, before the magic took effect, and carry her into the fourth memory of his school days.

Already accustomed to feeling of the magic in the items that made her see the memories of the poor boy, Setsuna witnessed his fourth year. She saw Harry have, to her surprise, a part of the summer, relatively quiet, to spend it with the Weasleys, to go to the Quidditch World Cup.

And how did Vernon agree to let him go? Because of the money he received from the Ministry of Magic, after the deflation of Marge and erasing of her memory, as compensation.

And what promised to be a quiet summer became complicated, after seeing along with Harry, a strange vision in his dreams, which gave Setsuna, a bad feeling and later with the attack of the Death Eaters, loyal servants of Voldemort (who seemed to be a constant in each of his previous years) began a series of events that deeply mark the fate of poor Harry.

Setsuna saw Harry with his friends, following the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament, have fun and have a good time with them, besides knowing the old Auror, "Mad-Eye" Moody, who gave Setsuna some distrust upon seeing him, though she could not explain why.

When the selection of champions from each school began to complicate things for Harry, who was forced to participate, despite having not done anything. She felt his pain at seeing the school being back against him, and especially his best friend, who did not believe him, and felt faint, seeing him face the dragon in the first test, and was glad to see him pass the test and regain the support of his best friend.

Setsuna was quite amused to see him suffer at the theme of dance and giggled, seeing him finally start to notice girls. She was proud to see his performance in the second test, while trying to save someone in apparent danger, and she began to worry when Harry found the boss Percy Weasley, in disrepair, giving her again a bad feeling.

And these bad feelings came true when he was in the third test, which Harry could surpass, thanks to his friends and what appeared to be his moment of triumph, to the horror of Setsuna, became one of the worst moments of Harry's life, to be a witness with him, the death of Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion and the resurrection of his worst enemy, Voldemort.

And again, Setsuna was amazed by the courage and bravery of Harry, not being overcome and continuing fighting despite everything being against him, and seeing what happened between Harry and Voldemort's wands and seeing, in addition to photos that Harry had of his parents, their ghosts, out of Voldemort's wand. She sighed with relief when she saw him escape.

But that relief was short for Setsuna, as she discovered why "Mad-Eye" gave her a bad feeling. He turned out to really be a Death Eater in disguise, and she was relieved to see Harry being rescued by Dumbledore, and she was exasperated to see reaction of the Minister, who did not believe in the evidence of the return of Voldemort, and Setsuna saw sadly, Harry deal with the trauma of what happened in the cemetery.

That Fudge man...He certainly was dense and stupid...She felt an immense amount of dislike and annoyance towards him...Oh well, everyone makes mistakes. Perhaps he was just in denial. Perhaps she would find some redeeming qualities in this ministry, should she pick up the fifth item...

The fifth object was a small white sphere, and although it did not seem important at first glance, Setsuna soon learn how this small object, marked Harry's life. Without hesitation she carefully took the small sphere, entering again to the memories of Harry.

Setsuna would not have thought that things could get worse for Harry, but she was wrong. Seeing him on constant alert after the return of Voldemort and between that, the mistreatment of Dursley as apparently his friends forgot about him, leaving him only with the company of his faithful owl Hedwig (a gift from Hagrid during his first year), made this one of his worst summers, and it was even worse when one of the few times where Harry could get out, he was attacked by Dementors.

She was quite worried to see him in danger, he and the idiotic cousin of his, who had decided to bother him just as they were attacked, but Harry, to her relief, he could save himself and his cousin getting unexpected help from his neighbor, Arabella Figg, who helped him to carry Dudley home. where upon arrival, upon seeing him carry Dudley and thinking the worst, Vernon started hitting him with a bat, angering Setsuna, who wished she could throw her strongest attacks to Vernon for his cruelty. To make matters worse, Harry was in trouble for using magic outside of school.

And thus began a decisive year, which marked Harry deeply, as Setsuna saw him reach the house of his godfather, meet his friends and call them out for forgetting him in the summer, plus finding out what was the Order of the Phoenix and about the smear campaign against him by the Ministry, which together with the judgment, made Setsuna saw that, she was mistaken to expect anything good for Minster Fudge.

Setsuna saw him rejoice a little, when he was elected captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but upon getting to school, he met the person who would be his headache, throughout the year, the employee of the ministry, Dolores Umbridge. On the plus side, he met a new friend in Luna Lovegood.

Setsuna learned that Harry had developed a very bad temper, which caused him enough trouble and being sadistically punished by Umbridge, who sought to discredit and make him look bad, following the campaign of the ministry.

Setsuna admired his courage for secretly forming a campaign against the government, Dumbledore's Army, and she watched as Harry received his first kiss from Cho Chang (who Setsuna, had her doubts about) .She witnessed again his strange visions, and as thanks to them, they could save the father of Ron, and Setsuna knew with him, the sad story of Neville's parents.

And near the end of the memories of that year, Setsuna witnessed one of the worst moments for Harry, where following a vision, he and his friends fell into a trap in the ministry. They survived... with a high cost... the death of his godfather, Sirius, plus the revelation that Voldemort was obsessed with the end with Harry, as their fate was united by a prophecy (the small white sphere), which Harry felt was the source of all his misfortunes.

This was a memory that infuriated her to watch. Dolores Umbridge was amongst the most deplorable human beings she had ever seen in her life, Harry could never seem to catch a break with the constant barrage of cruelty that was thrust upon him and to make matters worse, and he had the only family he had left viciously ripped away from him. She was beginning to feel horrible for this poor unfortunate soul. He was under FAR too much pressure by his peers, and when he did not meet their expectations to the book, they would all turn their backs on him...

Setsuna learned that he had a predetermined destiny too, when the prophecy described him as the only one who could defeat Voldemort.

Setsuna knew what it meant having a predetermined destiny, she and the other Sailor were proof of this, and while they supported each other, Harry was alone.

She shook her head. The boy needed someone to care for him. He shouldn't be living with the Dursley. They were truly terrible people and they were who made things worse for Harry, by not having a break from his other problems. No...He needed someone who would support him, love him. Who would treat him like family.

Shaking her head, she picked up the next item.

The penultimate item was a book of potions, which when opened, said "Property of the Half-Blood Prince," which aroused the curiosity of Setsuna, as she relived again, memories of Harry, by magic in the book.

Setsuna noted with surprise that Dumbledore had actually corrected his mistakes, as he went to pick up Harry, and before leaving, berated the Dursleys, for all the damage they had done to Harry, and learned the reason why he had to return each year to that hellish place, and he would have to return only once more.

Then she witnessed how Harry met the former Potions Professor Slughorn, and his arrival at the home of the Weasleys, where he would be the rest of that summer, She took pity on him, to see him confused by his feelings for Ginny, the sister of Ron (confirming how men can be stubborn about his feelings and Harry was no exception) and saw him rejoice, for the new joke shop of the twins that opened thanks to Harry, who gave them the award, of the Triwizard tournament.

She saw him battle between being again Gryffindor Quidditch captain, his suspicions of Malfoy being a Death Eater, so Ginny, while with him, thanks to the tutelage of Dumbledore, he learned about the origin of Voldemort whose real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle (she felt horrible knowing about the existence of the Horcruxes), and Setsuna saw, as Harry got the worn book, which was key to improving Harry in Potions, and she was exasperated, together with Harry, over the drama between Hermione and Ron.

At the end of the year, Setsuna saw with Harry that his suspicions were true, then Malfoy introduced a team of Death Eaters, intending to kill Dumbledore, who, being weak, after returning from the hunt for a fake Horcrux, was killed at the hands of Severus Snape, while at Hogwarts, teachers and members of the Order of the Phoenix repelled the attack, finishing with Harry being defeated and knocked out by Snape, after having pursued him, to avenge one of their fallen loved ones.

The young woman shook her head sadly. It wasn't right for this poor boy to have to watch so many of his loved ones die right in front of his face. It was as if the universe was against him... She actually found herself wishing she could have been there, along with the other scouts. Voldemort and his little band of Death Eaters would have been complete and utter wastes of time compared to the likes of Sailor Galaxia...

Sighing, she looked down at the last item. Without hesitation, she picked it up, and once more, waited for the magic to carry her in another memory...

The last object was an Elder Wand, which despite looking quite old, seemed to have a lot of magic, Setsuna thought as she entered the memories of the last object

Setsuna saw the last moment between Harry and the Dursleys, and while Vernon and Petunia were glad not to see him again, his cousin, to the surprise of Harry, thanked him for saving him, and apologed for everything, finishing what was the agony of Harry all his life.

What followed was, to Setsuna, the worst year of Harry's life, as it began with him escaping from his old home, and being chased by a horde of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, who remained committed more than ever to kill him. They barely escaped, but it cost him the life of his beloved owl, Hedwig, his Firebolt, an ear of one of the Weasley twins and the life of the true "mad-Eye" Moody.

And while Setsuna watched him have a brief moment of peace, the wedding of Bill and Fleur, it was interrupted by a visit from the new Minister Scrimgeour (to the surprise of Setsuna), who gave to Harry and his friends what Dumbledore left them in his will.

And during the party after the wedding, she watched as he and his friends were forced to escape an attack from Death Eaters, beginning a constant cycle of fleeing for Harry and his friends to escape Voldemort, who had taken over the Ministry of Magic, while she watched him go with the last task that Dumbledore left them, to destroy the remaining Horcruxes to finally bring down Voldemort.

It was an arduous and exhausting search, he and his friends lost a lot during that search, with Setsuna felt a great sadness for it. She saw him escape the Ministry, after getting a Horcrux, as the influence of this horrible object separated Ron from group, and she felt his anguish when he was nearly killed by Voldemort's snake and see him lose his wand Phoenix Feather, rejoice to see him being rescued by Ron while obtaining the sword of Gryffindor, with which destroyed the locket.

Setsuna felt with him, his disappointment at the betrayal of Xenophilius Lovegood, while following a track of the Deathly Hallows, which, for the curiosity of Setsuna, were a constant obsession to Harry in that quest, and she felt that somehow would be important to the mission of Harry and even more surprised to see that Harry's invisibility cloak was one of those relics.

Setsuna felt faint to see how they were captured, he and his friends, felt his pain at hearing Hermione being tortured, and felt proud of him seeing him escape and rescue Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, the creator of Wands, Ollivander and one of Gringots goblins, only to see him suffer once more to lose another friend, the humble elf Dobby.

Setsuna saw him embark on a new adventure, to steal a Horcrux from the bank of magicians, Gringotts, and marveled at his escape on a dragon ("What is it about him and his fate to always find dangerous animals?" thought Setsuna) and saw with him after escaping, the vision where Voldemort got the elder Wand (another Deathly Hallows), from Dumbledore's tomb; and she saw him with his friends embark on what would be the last battle against Voldemort, giving her a sense of emptiness in the stomach to Setsuna, feeling that something was not right.

She saw him being rescued by Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, who had earlier sent Dobby to help him. She learned the sad story of the former director, and saw Harry reunited with his friends again, who helped him even more, to approaching Voldemort, the attack on the school...She felt his joy as Harry knew that he was not alone and was supported by the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. She saw him battle with his former enemy Draco Malfoy, to seek and destroy another Horcrux, while Ron and Hermione destroyed another one.

She felt his guilt over the deaths during the first attack of Voldemort, for all the loved ones and acquaintances Harry lost in that battle, and her terror when observing with him, the end of the hated Professor Snape, who for the surprise of them both; asked him to observe his memories in a pensieve and was shocked to observe next to Harry, the life of the teacher, that at the end was a secret ally and felt her blood freeze in knowing that Harry would have to die to destroy Voldemort.

Setsuna cried inadvertently "WHY?!" She said in shock, "Why did this boy have to have such a sad fate?!"Despite his efforts and sacrifices, he did not have a happy ending. Sadly she saw him walk out of the castle, knowing without doubt was where he was going, She saw him pull from the snitch he received from Dumbledore, the last Deathly Hallow, the resurrection stone, and she saw him receive support from the ghosts of his parents and Sirius and Remus (who died in battle too), Setsuna tried to stop him, but to her despair only went through him, like smoke and saw him get where Voldemort was, and she along saw Harry killed by his hated enemy.

Setsuna was sobbin inconsolably, thinking that was the end, but to her surprise, the memories did not stop because she saw Harry talk to... Dumbledore ?, in a kind of limbo, clarifying many things and saw him revive again, to her joy; and she witnessed his final battle, when Voldemort was boasting to have killed Harry, Setsuna saw Neville kill Nagini, the last of the Horcruxes.

And the battle unleashed again, with the support of the creatures of the Forbidden Forest, she saw his friends saddened by the apparent death of Harry, and rejoice after seeing him alive while protecting them from Voldemort's spells, to whom Harry faced and to everyone's surprise (and Setsuna herself), beat him with his own spell, destroying the evil tyrant.

She felt his joy, to see him happy, thinking all was over, but her bad feeling about this came true to her horror and anguish, as Lucius Malfoy, in one last trick, murdered him while his back was turned. Ironically with a muggle weapon, a revolver, shooting him straight to the hear. When Setsuna, in her fury, was about launch an attack, she saw Lucius Malfoy fall, struck by the spells of Harry's friends, who also mourned his death, ending the last memory.

Setsuna was again in the room of the Museum, and falling down to the ground, weeping incessantly by the death of that poor boy.

And although she, during all the time that she had been guarding the Time Gate, saw countless deaths, the death of Harry, really affected her, because unlike the others, Setsuna witnessed the whole life that Harry had, the bad times, and the few good he had, and so, despite her usually calm and reserved behavior, Setsuna could not help but mourn for sorrow she felt for him.

Setsuna's sadness quickly gave way to fury. This was absolutely despicable. No one should have to suffer such horrible torment. And he had been suffering since infancy! It wasn't right...It wasn't fair...Was there anything, any way to go back in time and rescue him without messing up the fabric of time and space that did not involve violating the taboos she had in her powers?

"I cannot use my powers, by the taboos that limit them, how else can I turn back time and save him?" Setsuna repeated to herself, trying to look for another option, and just at that moment, in the trunk, another object appeared to center of the 7, and that brief spark of magic, which quickly alerted Setsuna., looked out again in the trunk, surprising, seeing that the new object was a time-turner!, with it, she could find some way to save Harry!

Without thinking, she took it from the trunk, and just at that moment, felt the same magic in the other objects and knew it would see one more memory, but from whom?

Setsuna found herself in what looked like the ruins of a castle, and was surprised to see a haggard Hermione and Ron, with her, trying to build an object. Setsuna realized it was the time turner, and could hear them talk when approaching them.

"Hermione, you should get some rest, you take days, trying to put together the time-turner," Ron said, concerned about the health of his wife

"I know Ron, and I will have plenty of time to rest when I've finished building it, you know how important it is to finish it," replied an exhauste Hermione. Ron put a sad face and asked "Do you think that would work?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. Right after that, going to another memory, Setsuna came face to face with Hermione. to her surprise, that grew when she found herself listening to Hermione ... talk to her?

"To the person who found the trunk and the objects in it, we thank you and ask you to please keep the history of our friend, who was a hero, who gave everything for our world, which forgot about him " Said a sobbing Hermione, who continued talking.

"Right after his death, everything went on as before, and no one remembered his sacrifice, the surviving Death Eaters, bought back the government, but this time, we were not going to allow it, so Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix fought them, sparking a war that ended all magical England, when a Death Eater tried using a forbidden spell of Voldemort, and ended up destroying all London... The rest of the British magicians decided to leave the country, losing hope that everything would improve... "said Hermione, surprising Setsuna, and clarifying, incidentally, why London was found in worse shape than the other cities.

"Between Luna Lovegood and me," Hermione continued, "we created a spell (Memoria Portus) to store memories in objects, that whoever touched them, observe the memories stored in them, and we did so that the memory of our friend Harry, was not forgotten"

"And when Ron and I were looking for something useful in the ruins of the ministry, we found the remains of time turners and plans for its reconstruction, the Death Eaters were not able to complete, but for me it was useful, because after months of study plans and theory, I could reconstruct a time-turner functional, the last of them, but unfortunately, neither Ron or I can use it, being so weakened by wars, so I decided to drop along with the other objects, and with a request to whoever finds it, please save Harry!, we're lost, but he deserves a second chance! " said Hermione crying while Setsuna cried too, but with joy, knowing that she had a chance to save Harry, without breaking the taboos to which she was attached.

After that, the memory of Hermione showed her how to use the time turner and Memoria Portus spell (which gave her an idea to Setsuna) and in the last part, she saw Hermione, leave, explaining that they wanted Harry was saved by all the abuse he suffered at the Dursleys and she had noticed, but said nothing, waiting for Harry to trust them to tell them; which Harry did, while searching for the Horcruxes and saw Hermione asking for the last time that saved the life of his friend, ending the memory.

Setsuna looked at the time turner, and frowned when she realized it would only be able to take her back to when Harry was five years of age. It was a disappointment. She had been hoping she could snatch him off of that doorstep before he would ever suffer the abuse at the hands of his monstrous relatives...Still, better late than never... Wordlessly, she snatched up the time turner. She closed her eyes, after activating the time-turner, following the instructions of Harry's friend as she felt it beginning to take effect...

Setsuna saw everything become blurred, while returning in time to the days just after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia (which was when Harry was 5 years old) and she found herself in the park near her home in the past. Without hesitation, Setsuna headed there quickly, knowing that at that time no one was home and it would be vital to her plan.

Upon arrival, Setsuna went quickly to her room. She entered and went to her desk, and quickly wrote a note, asking the help of her past self, and to touch the object next to it after reading the note, and revising between objects in the room, she found a snow globe (gift from Rini).

Without hesitation and remembering what Hermione said, she concentrated on her memories, as she wanted to keep them in the object, and thought about all she saw in Harry's life, and the message of Hermione, and she asked her past self to save the person in the memories, and focusing on it, she touched the snow globe with her staff and said the spell, "Memoria Portus".The snow globe took a dark green glow, for a moment, then returned to normal, indicating that it had worked.

Recalling that her past self and the other girls, would soon return, Setsuna activated the time-turner and said before disappearing "Good luck, Setsuna, and please take care of Harry..." With that, she disappeared from the room.

Setsuna smiled warmly as she began the journey back to her own time. When she arrived, she was likely to have memories of Harry's new childhood, and a fully grown son (and perhaps grandchildren too). This was something she was surprisingly happy with.

As she, in her role as Guardian of Time, never thought of having her own family and channelling those instincts in Rini and Hotaru (in the past) but her having a child of her own?, Setsuna found that each time she thought about it, the more she liked the idea...Harry Potter...Her son...


	2. Chapter 2

Just after Sailor Pluto from Crystal Tokyo disappeared, the front door opened, and the person who came at that time was Setsuna, who had returned before Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, from a meeting with Serena and the other girls.

She had just finished her studies, and was meditating on what to do now, and with the idea of some rest, she went to her room, never imagining that in, she will find the answer to her question.

She opened the door and entered, thinking a nap, when, turning over to her desk, she saw a note near the snow globe that Rini had given her the last time she came to visit.

"Hmm? What's this?" Setsuna thought and wondered, reading the dedication of the note, "to Setsuna, of Sailor Pluto from Crystal Tokyo"

Curious by a such a peculiar dedicatory (and wondering, why her future self would need her help), she opened it and began to read.

_Setsuna_

_Due to certain circumstances, I am forced to ask for your help (and no, it's not a new threat, nor did I break any rules for you to receive this message.)._

_There is a person in the past (your present), we must save, and since I can not leave my post, to keep the door of time, that's why I ask for your help._

_To understand more, please touch the snow globe, next to the note._

"The snow globe..." Setsuna mused to herself as she picked up the object in question...and was suddenly overwhelmed by a strange sensation...

_And so..._

Setsuna buried her face in her hands and sobbed softly. Such a horrible past...One that only she could prevent... She wiped the tears from her eyes and glared angrily. She knew what she had to do...

_Two months later..._

It was a normal day, in a primary school in the suburbs in England, and in the nursing room was Setsuna, reviewing again her plan, because this would be the day that she would free Harry from the hell he lived with the Dursleys.

It had been a month since the visit of Sailor Pluto of the future (in the form of a message) and another from that, Setsuna, with the alias of Trisha Meiou, went to work at the school where Harry was going to check the situation and if necessary, to save him.

Just after seeing the message of her future self, Setsuna had talked to Serena and Darien (being the future rulers of Crystal Tokyo) to tell them where she was going to be, and was ready if they rejected her request (She even carried with her, the snow sphere as evidence to show why she went to England, to save a stranger (to them), but it was not necessary since Serena and Darien, after listening, looked at each other, and they replied that they supported her and that she continue with her plan to rescue this Harry Potter, while they would be waiting for her return to get know him.

The young woman was currently nursing the injuries of a little girl who had tripped on the playground and scraped her knee. After she had placed a band-aid on her knee and sent her off, she sat back in her chair, waiting for another child to come in.

"Um...E-Excuse m-me..." She turned, and her eyes widened in shock. There, in the middle of the doorway, stood the very child she was trying to save...Harry Potter.

Regaining her calm, Setsuna approached him and asked gently, "Mr Potter? Are you all right?"

Harry felt very weak, as he had spent weeks without eating well and between that, doing housework and surviving the physical abuse he suffered from Vernon, and now the bullies at the school, the poor boy had been dizzy all morning.

And even though Vernon warned would happen if someone saw him, Harry decided to risk it, as being weak, he was not thinking clearly, and besides, the new nurse, though very reserved, was very kind and treated all children equally and without favoritism, and she was very gentle with him in his last check.

"M-miss Trisha, I-i ...", Harry tried to say what his discomfort was, but between dizziness and fatigue, could only manage to say the name of the gentle nurse, before passing out in front of her.

Setsuna let out a soft gasp of horror. "Oh my goodness..." She breathed as she rushed to the little boy's side. What had they done to him...? He was going to need a checkup, right away.

Setsuna took him carefully to one of the beds in nursing and began checking the poor child.

And with it Setsuna, noted that Harry was malnourished and showed signs of fatigue, but that was not all.

His back was missing massive patches of skin, some of which even revealed raw muscle. Every inch of skin on his back was heavily bruised. Blood was gushing out of his body. He was covered in slashes and lacerations. His arm was broken...

Setsuna covered her mouth in horror at seeing him so thoroughly injured.

"This is worse than the memories!" Setsuna thought, and without wasting time, began trying her best to mend the wounds of the poor boy.

After attempting to heal most of the wounds in Harry, Setsuna decided that it was time to carry out her plan. The reason that Vernon had not been discovered before was because he had bribed the family doctor and nurse so they wouldn't reveal the status of Harry.

So Setsuna, with the help of a friend of Mina, the Interpol agent Katherine, had infiltrated the school, along with Detective Beckett, of Scotland Yard, to access files of Harry and to check the state in which he stood.

And with the state in which Harry was at the time, and what they found in the archives, they had sufficient evidence to take legal custody of Harry from the Dursleys and lock Vernon and Petunia away for child abuse.

Setsuna, after seeing Harry was resting by analgesic, asked the detective to take care of Harry while she went to Privet Drive to carry out her plan. So she took out her cellphone and communicated with Katherine.

"So you're certain the evidence will be enough to get that man imprisoned?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. After looking over the injuries and deciphering what caused them? That man is going to be sent away for a long, long time."

"Okay, then I'll go to his house to continue with the plan. Harry's in the infirmary with Beckett." Setsuna said to Katherine.

"Well, then I'll tell Beckett, to take Harry to a hospital while you get custody of him. See you in the hospital, Miss Meiou." replied Katherine to Setsuna.

Half an hour later, Setsuna was in front of Privet Drive # 4 with a folder in her hands. She approached the house, coming to the door and ringing the bell.

The door was immediately thrown open, and Vernon Dursley stepped out, a huge fake smile plastered on his face. It made Setsuna sick just looking at him...

"Hello there! How may I help you?"

Proving to be an excellent actress (and for the sake of Harry) Setsuna continued her plan and replied calmly to Vernon.

"Good morning Sir, I come from the school where your children go. Your son Dudley and your nephew Harry? I am the school nurse Trisha Meiou, and I'd like to talk about your nephew."

Vernon paled a little at the mention of Harry visiting the nurse, but trying to follow his, act replied "Of course, but tell me, what happened to the boy, is he all right? "

"Well, actually, Mr. Dursley, no. He is quite far from all right, as a matter of fact." Vernon began to turn purple. "You see, when he came to me, he said my name, and then immediately passed out in the doorway. I inspected him, and saw that he was quite severely injured. Plus, on closer inspection, he seems to have not eaten in days." Vernon was on the brink of panicking now.

"Oh...Well, erm...I have no idea how this happened..."

"Oh, but I do, Mr. Dursley. I know EXACTLY what happened." Setsuna was now glaring darkly at the large man. "The poor thing has clear signs of malnutrition and constant physical abuse. We checked over all of the wounds with which he came to school today, "Setsuna said as Vernon cursed mentally for beating the freak before sending him to school.

"But that's a lie! My wife and I have taken care of the boy the best we could since his parents died! We have given him everything!" Vernon said trying to get out of a situation that was getting more and more complicated. "Surely he was hurt by playing with his friends at school, you know how rough children play sometimes!" Vernon said as he laughed falsely, which infuriated Setsuna, who showing to have an outstanding self - control. She continued.

"Do not lie, sir! And before you say there is no evidence, here I have the medical records of Mr Potter, that prove otherwise" insisted Setsuna, cornering Vernon further.

Vernon was sweating bullets at this point. "Well, I...I...It wasn't me, I..."

"I told you to stop lying, sir. Now please tell me why you would stoop so low as to heavily injure a little boy."

"I didn't-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO BEAT THE FREAKISHNESS OUT OF HIM!" Vernon paled, having betrayed himself, and nervously watched Setsuna, who seemed to be about to explode. Vernon closed his eyes with fear, expecting the worst, but to his surprise, he only heard a voice whose coldness could have frozen the hottest fires of hell.

"People like you, Mr. Dursley, are the scum of the Earth. Abusing defenseless children... Disgusting! And do not even think of trying to bribe me, for it will not work" Setsuna continued, while Vernon was about to pass out, losing his last option.

Seeing the state that Vernon was in, (which was what she wanted) Setsuna continued with the most important part of her plan.

"But the reason I'm here, Mr. Dursley, is because I have a deal for you" she said, leaving Vernon speechless. "I will not denounce you, in exchange for handing me legal custody of Mr Potter"

Vernon could not believe his luck, so wanting to get out of that mess, he accepted relinquishing custody, signing the papers, but unwittingly by nerves, also signing a confession of all that he did to the boy (which Setsuna had not told him)

Unable to hide the curiosity, and feeling no he longer had problems because of the freak, Vernon asked the person in front of him "And why do you want the boy? People like him only cause problems."

"That's my business and not for you to know, Mr. Dursley, farewell" Setsuna said as she was leaving

"Perfect! Now the freak is your problem!" Vernon screamed.

Setsuna, unable to contain herself anymore, turned and hit Vernon with a right hook to the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"Bastard..." She muttered before making her way back to the school. Harry would be awakening soon enough, and she wanted to be there when he woke up to deliver the news to him that he had a new mother. A mother that was going to love him so much it hurt...

But then, Setsuna recalled that Katherine and the detective would lead Harry to hospital to cure him better, so she decided to ask Katherine which hospital Beckett took Harry and ask another favor, related to the belongings of Harry, because in her haste, Setsuna, forgot to request any objects he may have left behind from the Dursleys.

After getting the information she needed, she moved as fast as she could to the hospital. Her son was going to need her when he awakened...


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed a very long time to Setsuna, she arrived at the hospital, and upon arrival, she met Katherine, who was waiting in the lobby, and while Setsuna and Katherine spoke, little Harry was about to awaken.

Setsuna smiled. "Oh good. He's all right then, I trust?"

"He is in better condition, at least compared to how Beckett brought him, and thanks to the first aid that you gave him, before bringing him."Katherine replied, and asked," You have the medical records of Harry, and confession of that fat bastard?"

"Here is everything you need" Setsuna said, as she handed Katherine, a folder with files of Harry and the confession of Vernon, "Mr Dursley was so terrified that he suspected nothing."

"Perfect, with this I can order the arrest and also fulfill your request, as the new guardian of the little boy to collect his things" Katherine replied, and Setsuna nodded.

Just then, a nurse who seemed agitated approached, and asked them "Sorry, you are the family of the boy brought by the Scotland Yard Detective?"

Setsuna and Katherine were surprised, and Setsuna replied "I am his new legal guardian, is something wrong? Is Harry all right?" She asked worriedly. The nurse nodded urgently. "Well tell me what the trouble is. I feel I have the right to know."

"The child appears to be having a panic attack, likely due to emotional stress..."

"What room is Harry in? Setsuna asked, worried about him increasingly.

"Room 112, but .." the nurse trying to say, but Setsuna was already running for the room to see her child.

10 minutes before, while Setsuna and Katherine spoke...

\- Room 112 -

Harry was sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed, when he began to awaken.

Little Harry opened his eyes, yawned and blinked several times before waking up and realizing he was not in nursing school. That was the last thing he remembered...

Just then, a doctor and a nurse entered, to make a check to Harry, who saw them and panicked, remembering the words of Vernon and realizing he was in a hospital.

The little boy began to hyperventilate, knowing that he had been seen by a stranger. When Uncle Vernon came back, he just knew he was going to kill him...

The door opened, and Harry screamed and hid under his bedsheets. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, UNCLE VERNON, PLEASE!"

The doctor and the nurse tried to restrain Harry to give him a tranquilizer to calm him, but he was shaking so violently that the doctor ordered the nurse to locate the detective or relatives of the boy.

And ten minutes later, Setsuna came into the room in a hurry, and outsie of the room, she found the doctor, who explained the situation.

Right after that, Setsuna entered the room to find Harry covered in hospital sheets and shaking uncontrollably. Carefully Setsuna came and took Harry in her arms. Harry started shaking, until he heard the voice of Setsuna, who spoke to try to calm him.

"Shhhhhhh..." The young woman whispered softly and soothingly in his ear. "It's okay. It's over now...I'm going to protect you from now on..." She ran her fingers through the little boy's hair.

"M-miss Trisha?" Asked Harry. He looked up, seeing the face of Setsuna, who smiled gently. Seeing the face of one of the few people (or only), who had not treated him badly, Harry began trembling, and he hugged Setsuna with all the force he could in his state.

Setsuna smiled even more. She was glad to see that Harry calmed himself, and although she would have preferred to follow by comforting him and not ever letting him go, she knew she had to let the doctor continue checking the wounds.

"Harry?" said Setsuna to Harry. "I need you to let the doctor check your wounds on your back and your arm." To that, Harry trembled again, while Setsuna still talked soothingly and continued to run her fingers through Harry's hair. "When you came to the nursing, you fainted, and were in such bad state, that, then after giving you, first aid, I asked my assistant to bring you to the hospital, while I went to talk to your uncle.", while Harry was shaking even more, thinking it would have problems with Vernon," And you need not worry anymore about your uncle, because he will no longer be a problem for you." This surprised Harry, as he stopped shaking.

He looked at the woman holding him and sniffled slightly. "R-Really...?" He asked softly. "Wh-Why isn't he gonna hurt me anymore? He...He hates me and wishes I was dead..."

At that time, the pain in her hand after having punched Vernon suddenly did not seem so annoying to Setsuna, who kept talking to Harry.

"That's because he's no longer your legal guardian, you no longer have to go back with them," Setsuna said.

"For real?" Harry asked hopefully. "But where am I gonna live?" Harry asked, suddenly afraid that whoever he was he left to live with would hit him like the Dursleys.

But to his surprise, Setsuna, gently hugged him and gave him the best news of his life

"Well, you see, Harry...After I talked to your uncle, I...persuaded him to sign a certain form. And now...I am the one who will be caring for you. I'm your legal guardian, and you live with me."

"Really? You want someone like me?" Harry asked, still in disbelief, as one of the few fantasies that he had allowed himself to have was that someone as nice and kindly as Miss Trisha would rescue him from the hell in which he lived.

Now that it was actually happening, it didn't feel real. It felt like he was dreaming. His eyes widened. What if he WAS dreaming? What if he woke up and he was back in his cupboard?

"No, it's not a dream, it's real, I really want to take care of you, Harry," said a smiling Setsuna to a shocked Harry; guessing what passed through Harry's mind at the time.

"But why?" Harry insisted.

"Because a friend asked me this favor, and after seeing you, I could not refuse. Plus you have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen" Setsuna continued trying to convince Harry that he was worth wanting.

Harry blushed at the compliment of Setsuna (and wondered who would ask this favor to Miss Trisha) and hugged her even stronger, while whispering "Thank you ...", still holding her.

His tiny shoulders began to tremble as he hugged the woman tightly. He was desperately trying to restrain his pent up sadness and avoid crying...

But Setsuna, seeing Harry was struggling not to cry, adjusted him in her arms and placed his head on her shoulder and whispered to Harry.

"Do not worry, you have nothing to fear, you no longer are alone." Harry could not contain himself. He began to cry, venting for all that he had suffered and shedding tears he could not before by fear of worsening his situation.

Setsuna bit her lip, keeping tears of her own at bay, as she followed calming Harry, who after a while, just sobbed and later, calmed down.

After Harry had finished sobbing, he looked up at his new mother, pure adoration on his face.

"Miss Trisha?" Asked Harry, quieter, and recalling about something important for him, continued, "I'm really not going back to the Dursleys?", To that, Setsuna replied, with some curiosity "Of course not, darling. Why do you ask?"

Harry lowered his eyes to the ground, while responding timidly "It's just that...M-My teddy bear's in my cupboard...", To that Setsuna softly replied "Don't worry, my dear. I requested that some special people who are going to...visit your uncle bring back anything that may belong to you." Harry smiled gratefully, and the doctor reentered, no longer hearing screams.

"Hello, doctor." Setsuna said absentmindedly, focusing most of her attention on Harry. "I assume you'll be checking his injuries now?"

"Yes Miss, if there is no problem with our little friend"

"Of course not, right Harry?", To which Harry nods shyly

So, Setsuna, after convincing Harry it was going to be okay, waited outside the room while at the time, Katherine arrived with a not very large bag in hand.

"And how is little Harry?" Katherine asked Setsuna, who looked curiously at the bag that Katherine brought, but said nothing.

"He's already calmer, at this time the doctor is checking on him to see how bad his wounds are." replied Setsuna.

"Well, while you were with little Harry, Detective Beckett and his partner Rick, arrested the Dursley and this is what they recovered of Harry´s things " Katherine said, handing the bag to Setsuna.

Setsuna frowned at the minimal contents of the bag...There was only one thing. It was the teddy bear the little boy had said he wanted back. She smiled, making a mental note to return it to him the moment the door was opened.

So, Katherine and Setsuna talked some more, until the doctor came of the room, to give them the diagnosis on how Harry was.

The doctor looked flabbergasted as he approached. "...It's bizarre..."

"What is it, doctor?" Setsuna asked. The doctor sighed and cleaned his glasses.

"...First...it was...it was horrible. I'm sure you saw how bad the injuries were before..." Setsuna nodded gravely. "However...It's almost as if some otherworldly force is closing up the wounds and healing the injuries...He's almost ready to leave the hospital."

Setsuna recalled that perhaps the magic of Harry was helping him heal faster than normal, which Setsuna thanked mentally, because Harry would not be in constant pain for long.

"No, that would be all, besides our little friend, is anxious to see you again Miss," said the doctor, looking at Setsuna.

Setsuna nodded and went in, with the bear in hand, while Katherine checked some details of confidentiality to the doctor.

Harry heard her walking in, and looked up with a smile on his face. "Miss Trisha!" He said eagerly.

"Hello, sweetie." Setsuna replied lovingly. "I brought you something special..." She pulled the bear out and held it out to her new son. "Teddy's back."

"Paafoo!" Harry said cheerfully, as he hugged the bear, while Setsuna thought it was an odd name for a bear, she smiled regardless, seeing Harry smile and promising to do everything possible to see that smile on his face more often from now on.

She sat on a chair next to the bed and rested a hand on his head. "I see you're happy to have him back."

"Yes" said Harry, still hugging the bear. "He's my only friend."

Setsuna smiled sadly when she heard that, and she leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead (noticing for the first time his famous lightning bolt scar.), Making him smile even more, as she said, "Well, now you have me too, I hope Paafoo doesn't mind." Setsuna let out a soft giggle as Harry hugged her tighter, bear in hand.

"Huh? What's that, Pafoo?" Setsuna blinked as Harry talked to his bear. He held it to his ear. "Uh huh...Uh huh...Pafoo says he likes you."

Setsuna blushed a little, and smiling, said, "Well, tell Paafoo, that I also like him, and that he is a very handsome bear". Harry smiled happily, and Setsuna laughed.

"Patoo says thank you..." Harry replied shyly.

"You're so cute, Harry..." Setsuna replied fondly, ruffling his hair.

"But I'm not cute... Uncle Vernon said freaks are not cute" Harry said.

Setsuna hugged him, mentally cursing Vernon, and smiling gently, said "No, Harry. Nothing that your uncle told you is true. And to me you're the cutest kid in the world, and as I said before, you have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen". She said tenderly and lovingly, kissing him on the forehead again.

"B-But...I can't have anything cute about me besides my eyes...right?"

"Of course you can. There are plenty of beautiful things in you." Setsuna said, as she kissed every part of Harry's tiny face, she mentioned "Your hair, your nose, your face..." She made Harry laugh with each kiss. "And when you grow, you'll be the cutest boy ever."With that, she reassured Harry, who snuggled in her arms, falling asleep.

"Sleep well, my child" Setsuna said as she rocked him, thinking about the last thing she said to Harry, frowning a little, and also thinking about how she was going to watch the girls to take an interest in her son.


End file.
